How  A  Fan  Character  Can  Kill  A  Story(Sonic Ver)
by Classy Bot
Summary: Rainbow animals with no other personality accept that they are tokens? A useless sub plot that would even make bad writers speechless? Corny Jokes that make your ears bleed? Well then, let's just see how this goes down. First fanfic, ever, use constructive criticism please :D
1. Chapter 1: team tokens, unite!

[WARNING!] What contains in this story is just a mockery of sorts, and is only making fun of what I see into most fan characters now and days, if you are going to argue then please use constructive critisism, viewer description is advised. DUN-DUN!

It seemed like a beautiful day in the city of station square, the birds and flikies (are they the same? oh well, can't go much into detail about that) were chirping their tunes as they flew to tree to tree, people walking through the streets, the day was now turning into night (how did that happen?, eh, not my problem, i'll just fix that in the next few years or so…) as our character, a fox named,

mr. von fabulous, trekked through the streets as if he owned the place, wistling a tune that I will not only never say what it is, but will just ignore the whole thing and go straight to detail about the character. The fox had charcoal fur with with three tails twirling behind him, he also had some bangs on the left side of his face, the fox also had a sleeve-less shirt with a dog tag around his neck,

oh and also some cargo pants to match, oh and to add more he also had goggles on his forehead, not to confuse him with tails or anything, the midnight fox trotted down the lone sidewalk (You see, the people only appear in the daytime with no explaination as to where they went) as he plays with a few cards in his hands , "Watcha' got ther', Partner?" Said in a deep token western voice from the shadows of an allyway close by,

the startled fox soon calmed down as he soon saw the culprit's voice, a Red hedgehog with purple highlights in his smooth flatened quills/hair (NOT to get you confused with some OTHER hedgehog) Walked in front of the fox as other shadows behind him also stepped foward, an edcihna (It's not like the animal's name matter's LOL), Another fox, but this one had twin tails and was light lilac, A Mango coloered Weasel with a fedora and cargo pants and a poppy gun around his belt buckle (Huurr hurrr), and to top it all off, a little chocolate bunny with green Triangle patterns on the sides,

(You may think that it's like a ranbow circus in here , but I think LOL NOPE :D) The fox smirked as his team (Oh yeah, forgot to saw that this is his team...Okay i'll shut up now…) walked around him in a circle, "Oh nothin', just A little game I like to play, civic" The fox said as he twirled his fingers around the cards, the fox had the most awesome voice I could think about right now, like chuck norris.

Civic Pulled up his cowboy hat from his head to looked at what his best friend was doing, only to be pushed aside by the weasel, "Oui! Mate, ya bettah tell me what you got us so pumped up about, or I swear on me mum.." The weasel growled as he neared the fox's face, The fox recoiled back abit by the Weasel outlash but soon masked his suprise with a sweet smile "Don't you worry one bit, Rango Mc pussy bottoms, for this mission will go down in history" the fox said with a sly smirk, Placing his cards into his pockets, "We just gotta play the cards right thats all", " Oui! I told ya! Don't call me by me full name!" The bunny Stepped up as she pushed the steamed up ferret, "Just tell us what you called us for."

The bunny asked in a REALLY scary way, you know why it was soo scary? Becuase she smirked while her brows narrowed, yup, few minutes in and you can just tell that this bunny meant buisness. "I'll tell you, in the next chapter of course, Team Tokens, reunite!"

And that all until the next shit-gritting chapter, thank you for surviving through that and i'll be sure to update, but give me some ideas on how to make these characters even more generic and "perfect", tomorrow! Laters~

PS:

I messed up the words and made the story without actual detail on purpose, okay bye :D


	2. Chapter 2 Tag team

Hello and welcome back, Heck, I am suprised to have even gotten 4 reviews! But i'll take what I can get! And sorry for not uploading this 69 days ago, the internet spazzes now and then and I was preparing for halloween and thanksgiving, you know, stuff, but now Im back! So hold onto your butts, the SS Shit Ship is preparing to sail! And it all starts…..NOW!

Sonic and friends belong to SEGA

Last time our heroes?\Criminals? Made a deal with someone, if that was even what happened last time! Now they are trekkeing through route 99, searching for someone… Birds and flickkies (Still don't know what the fuck to call them...So i'll just leave this here…) chirped their usual gossip to each other until a roar caused them to flew off,

"Oui! For the last time, I said no sayin' me real name!" Rango mc pussy bottoms roared, hands balled up as he shook his boot vigerously up and down, trying to get water out of them, you see, the rain appeared over night for reasons unknown and now it is pouring in the day time, the sun is out and people are acting the same as like they do all the time whether it is pouring or not, they go to work while kids chat with friends, no rain coats and all, (people do that in the rain, right?)

Anyways, our 5 (wait 6, I can edit, but….I don't know….that number is to far away from me now…) characters sneak by house to house, searching for a sertin fox's house, "I told you, rango, I can say what I want, when I want to, besides, I AM mister fabulous~" The fox perked up, flowers mysteriously falling down around him as his smirk shined in the sunlight. the lilac fox twirled in place with passion as her twin tails curled themselves into a heart,

"oh, you are the cutest of them all, mr. Fab, you go cutie~" She squealed as her arms held both sides of her cheeks. The echidna in the back folded his arms, there was a certain jewlery store he needed to

go steal from, or else a certain bat he knows will beat him to the punch (heh, get it? Cause he punches?) "Can we speed this along? I need to be somewhere…" The eckkehidna mumbled, kicking a rock as pussy bottoms stopped shaking his boot,

making them continue their hunt for the fox, the little bunny from before spoke up,"What are we doing, von, you said you would tell us the plan, I don't see a plan, and why aern't we sneaking? Why are we just walking throughout the streets? Wouldn't the fox-bot already know that we were coming? Or.." But before she could continue, a yellow fox suddenly came walking along their path, just walking along until he spotted team tokens, "Ohhh, Shit!" (I know the real tails wouldn't say this, but this is fanfiction, what is SEGA gonna do? Sue me? Pfft)

Tails said, dashing for a moment before the whole team started to run at him, "Get em! Coral him partner!" "Let's get him, so I can go home…." "I will make dis perfectly clear to ya mate, if we do not get this fox I will tear ya limbs off for wastin me time, ya hear meh, von? CLEAR OFF!" the weasel shouted as they made it closer and closer towards him, tails looked back and yelped as he was almsot towards his house (I don't care if you say it's his workshop, he lives in it.), "help! Somebody help me!" he cried, of course, nobody came to help him, you would think people would hear the comotion by now, but, eh, that would make me have to write more…., tails finally made it to the door and quickly opened it to find his slob of a roomate, sonic (Sonic has no house…..Right?), sitting on a dinning room chair chowing down a couple of chillydogs as tails dashed in and slamed the door behind him, hearing the occasinal grunts and yelps of pain as they didn't stop and slammed themselves against the door.

"Oh hi budy, makin' knew frends already?" Sonic said, food flinging from his mouth as he talked, "No! Their are fucking recolors outside trying to get me sonic! Don't you see?" Tails asked, slamming his friend against the glass as one of the members, the cheerful lilac fox, waved at them, sonic covered the window with the curtains as his phone rung, sonic didn't even flinch at the number of people at the door,

nor did he pick up his phone but instead picked up a nearby bannana that was left on the counter (where are they in the house? How should I know…) "heelllo? Hello?" sonic said, finally swallowing as he kept hearing his theme song ringtone, tails snatched the phone out of sonic quills as he pressed the 'answer' botton on the phone. "shouldn't my quills hurt you?" "The laws of physics don't apply in fanfics sonic, hello?" tails answered, tails nodded a few times until he handed it up to sonic, "It's for you." he said, sonic brung the phone near his ear only to hear a familier minnie mouse screech in his ear,

"HEEEY SONIC! Me and everyone else are coming over to your house, you know, for a get together! Isn't that the flavorific? Sonic?" sonic yelped as windows crashed around them, team tokens bardged in through the windows as Mr. von fabulous just opened the door, "Hello, sorry to barge in but we need that fox!" he said, (I can't think of a better thing for him accept said, eh, not my problem :)) Just in, the wall colapsed in! and more characters came in! There was a dark green coated cat, it looked just like blaze, one robot on the left that looked like metal sonic but ketchup colored and has too much spiked quills, and another robot on the right that looked like metal sonic 3.0 but blue theme colored, and had purple stripes, now sonic was just confused, "Woah waoh, hold on a minute...Who are you guys?" sonic questioned, the cat's dazzling eyes glanced at von before looking at sonic, sonic puased as he glanced at the beutiful feline, he should be trying to protect tails and stuff but...look at dat cat! She looks more beatiful than blaze (And she isn't blaze! Oh...Did I mention that she has yellow star patterns with glowing eyes? To me that's radilicious…) "We are team specialties! Hired by eggman! And we are here to take your spiky butt!" She yelled as her team cheered, while team tokens had absolutely no idea what to think about right now…..

TO BE CONTINUED

I am so sorry for doing this to you guys, but seeing this everywhere around the fanfictions I just had to make something of it, and what better place to do it then well….Here? And for those who want thier characters in here, sorry, I can make them cameos but this is only for mockery and fun, and I would problaby try to make fun of them if they were in here :(, but you can send advice! As long as you keep your thoughts flowing on what you wanna see happen next I will keep going, just for your amusment! :D I will maybe upload in a couple of days n' such so stop by and keep in touch to see if I updated or not, have an awesome day and expect more to come~

God Bless!


	3. The Finale

Hello and welcome back, I had to only take in one of your characters for a cameo Christian Ape99 (And please do not pressure me with the thought of having to type three/two of your characters into the story because your birthday is coming up, sorry, but with so many characters that are in this story, I can't keep sidetracking back and forth looking to see if I missed one or not, and...Again, my deepest apologies :(

Sonic and friends belong to SEGA

PREVIEW!  
>Last time our recolor-I mean, <em><strong>special<strong>_ characters, are in a bit of a tussle as they try to get tails, but why do they need tails and who are the new guys? Will their ever be a stop to bringing in new characters? I problaby won't answer all this because I am just to (coughLazycough) professional to do that, so let's get this show on the road!

"Team….Specialties? Aww, why the bloomin' crap can't we have used that team name?" Rango said, flipping his revolver around before placing it back in his holster, von looked up at the cat, almost in a trance, he used to charm people for their stuff, but this was a whole new ball game, Knuckle- I mean, the echidna,(Yay, I got it right…took me six dictionaries, but whatever, y'know?) Chuckles, tried to charge at sonic, sonic, in a confused state, just jumped up and tried to dodge the attack, only to get nailed down by the 3.0 metal sonic clone, "oh no you don't!" chuckled the hedgebot.

The bunny tried to reach the fox, she almost made it….Until the beautiful cat lady scooped up the fox and tied him up in the bag, "Sonic! WHY DIDN'T YOU HEL P ME YOU-" that was all tails could say before the bag muffled his call, "We got him, alright, report to eggman, and let's get our prize!" She called, the two robots rushed to her side as she flew off (she has wings now….No, she isn't honey, I just was inspired by honey and took it upon myself to advoid certain mary-suish things to create MY version of her….). Von shook his head, regaining his thoughts back once she left, "alright team tokens, after them!" He shouted, as his rainbow team ran off, sonic just stood there, baffled, the phone then started to ring again as he pressed his finger on 'answer', still looking at the spot that team tokens were still standing, "H-hello?" Sonic got a painful headache as the person on the other side yelled at the top of his lungs, "Sheesh, alright yes, faker, they took tails...Yes, tails had an emerald on him, why?" Sonic's answer soon came to him as the other scream on the other line, "alright alright, you can get him, jeez" Sonic hung up before the other could say anything else and sped off

MEANWHILE…

In the forest, Birds and flickies chirped as trees swayed to the rythmic beat of the wind, like a twig in the wind (The wind is moving the all of the trees, not the branches, just the trees, and don't worry, since I couldn't look up what else could fly desides birds, I said twigs, twigs can fly right?) other woodland creatures scurried along as a cat walked through the road, hedgebot companions walking beside her, one of them holding a chaos emerald (I know what you are thinking...How could he have gotten that emerald away from tails…..long story that won't be explained…) while the other held the bag, "So...What good is the fox kid to us?" The 3.0 metal sonic cronie asked, tossing the emerald up and down, the cat sighed as she shook her head, "I told you, glass, we have until the next sunrise to give him and the emerald to eggman so we can get back to earth, right, metal cinos?" the robot nodded as he made beeping noises, you see, team tokens and team specialties aern't from this world, as you can hear, though they haven't met each other, they did come from the same planet within the same town. Anyways, the team kept walking down the road until they met a very big panda, this panda was munching on a hotdog, meat dripped off the bun as he took another bite, he was almost finished until he saw the cat and her friends walk by, "um, h-hey, ma'am." he said, now gulping down the last of his hotdog, "hm?" she querrirred (I AM NOT going to spell check that, it would waste to much of my time) getting the two robots attention too, "don't go that way, i heard that there were dead ends up ahead, why not on this road? Watch out though, this road has eggman robots down there. " well be fine, and...Go take a shower, you slob, you reek!" the cat said as she held her nose, "Yeaaah….Not gonna happen." the panda said, who his name is Noah Marcus Thompson (I know what your thinking...How could we have know known the character's name? Because he whispered it to them….That may sound odd, but it's true…) licking his fingers before he reached for another hotdog, "whatever, let's go team." she said as they kept walking.

TO BE CONTINUED TO THE TO BE CONTINUED!?

…...Or is it?

The team of circus fre-Peasents-...Tokens, finally made it to eggman's lair, with evil being the first thing you see when you look at it, "Here we are guys...The place where we should get paid."

mr. von fabulous said as he straightened out his bangs while looking in the mirror, "Von, I think we just lost our echidna back there…" The bunny said, getting a little concerned about one of their members leaving, "Oh yeah? Well I say to bloody hell with em', he wasn't a big part of tha' team anyways" Rango fussed, Clicking the saftey lock off of his revolver gun. Von gulped as he went through the doors into eggmans lair, they fought a few of eggman's toys (Didn't want a battle scene, wait, you did? Too late now!)

as they busted into eggman's main room, "Your too late team tokens, this team already has the chaos emerald and a hostage as an extra. You have nothing!" eggman cackled, raising his finger to push a button, which in return opened up a portal, "And as for you, team specialties, you may go back to your homes.", the cat aand two bots were amazed when they heard this "What, that's it? No sub-plot, character development, nothin?" Glass asked, a bit unsure about this, "Yes, that is it. As long as you never come ack, then go." Eggman said, flickering his hand towards the portal, the team skipped for joy as they ran into the portal, "Hey! Your not gonna keep us here you wanka!" Rango said, pointing his revolver at eggman as he was about to blow a fuse, "EggMutt, destroy them!" Eggman sneered as a huge metalic mutt came out of nowhere, Von glanced up at the mutt and squeled as he did what anyone would do...he threw his mirror at an angle that destroyed it, cuasing a huge explosion…..Yep, that was the climax. "Nooo! I worked on it for months!" Eggman Growled, tails got out of his cage as he scampered away. Team tokens ran inside the portal and made it back to their homes, they told their parents of their adventures and even showed them a simple ring as proof, that was enough to convince them….Right? WRONG! They all went to sane asylums….The end…

Yep, I rushed a bit, sorry about that, what about shadow? He made it their in time and got tails before eggman could do anything else, this was only supposed to be two chapters long so that's why I rushed, now, before I set you on your way…Their will be one last chapter that I will do, no, it does not have to do with making another chapter of this, as you can see I kinda lost interest, but I will make a chapter on how you can make at least a decent fanfiction (Sonic version), I will now focus on making more stories….Maybe about shard the metal sonic, or some other stuff that has to do with sonic and friends, I bid you all farewell, until next time! :D

I misspelled and didn't put any effort or detail, character development, climate, ect on purpose.


End file.
